Cauchemar ou réalité
by X-SakuraStrife-X
Summary: Après un cauchemar Cloud réalise à quel point Tifa est importante pour lui. One-Shot Cloti.


Titre : Cauchemar ou réalité

Elle était là, je la vis assise sur ses genoux, ses mains ramenées près de son cœur, les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement baissée. Je la rejoignis et la regardais prier. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda à son tour. Soudain je vis mon pire ennemi tomber sur elle avec son épée en avant. Tout était allé très vite. Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, il l'avait transpercée. Elle tomba en avant mais je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Le sang coulait déjà le long de la plateforme et commençait à couvrir mes vêtements. Je n'osais la retourner pour voir son visage. Elle était déjà froide. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je la retournais doucement et vis son visage pâle et ses yeux fermés. Il l'avait tué sur le coup. Mais mon cœur faillit lâcher quand je vis ses longs cheveux noirs tombés sur son doux visage. Je ne tenais pas Aerith dans mes bras mais … Tifa. Ma respiration se coupa alors nette. Je fermais les yeux en me disant que c'était un cauchemar et les rouvrant, je découvris qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'un mauvais rêve. Et qu'elle était toujours dans mes bras … inerte. Je commençais à sentir quelque chose de chaud et humide perler lentement le long de mes joues.

- Cloud ?

- Tifa !

Je me réveillai en sursaut avant de regarder autour de moi. Il faisait sombre, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait ma chambre. Je tournais légèrement la tête et aperçu Tifa à coté de moi inquiète. J'avais chaud et j'étais complètement perdu et désorienté. Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine et ma respiration était rapide. Mais dans ce retour brutal à la réalité, une douce main vint se loger dans la mienne.

- Cloud, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Tifa avec une once d'inquiétude.

Je la regardais, elle était bel et bien à coté de moi. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et la serrai le plus possible comme de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Maintenant que tu es là, oui.

Elle se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte pour me regarder.

- Je m'inquiétais, tu commençais à crier et à t'agiter dans ton sommeil.

- Ca va mieux maintenant.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de m'enlacer. Elle voulait sans doute que je sache que je n'étais pas seul et qu'elle était là pour moi. C'est grâce à ce doux moment que j'arrivais à me calmer. Elle posa ensuite délicatement sa main sur mon front.

- Tu as chaud. Je vais t'apporter une aspirine.

- Non, c'est bon. Merci Tifa.

Je me levais en la lâchant sous son regard légèrement étonné.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Excuse moi, faut que je sorte un peu.

Je mis un T-shirt et la laissa seule dans ma chambre. Je sortis dehors et regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage et les étoiles brillaient. La nuit était si belle, alors pourquoi ce cauchemar ? …

Plus tard je sentis deux petits bras m'entourer la taille et sa tête se poser contre mon dos.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Entendre sa voix douce et l'avoir auprès de moi était la seule chose qui me rendait vraiment heureux et paisible. Je pus donc lui répondre avec sincérité et un léger sourire.

- Oui merci.

- Tu sais, c'est pas gentil de me laisser comme ça derrière toi.

Elle se mit devant moi, ses mains derrière son dos et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Surtout quand tu as besoin de moi.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Et bien … une simple intuition.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte en passant ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je déposai gentiment un baiser sur le haut de son front avant de desserrer mon étreinte.

- Tu avais du faire un cauchemar horrible pour être dans un état pareil.

- Oui …

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Ca te ferait peut être du bien.

- Je sais mais je ne préfère pas. Tout ce que je veux c'est l'oublier.

- Je comprends.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que le jour de la mort d'Aerith c'est elle qui était morte dans mes bras. Rien que d'y repenser me rendait malade. Souvent les gens disaient que j'avais peur d'être heureux et de mon futur … Mais était-ce vraiment ça ? … Je pensais plutôt que ce qui me faisait le plus peur était de la perdre elle, ma raison de vivre. J'avais tous les jours cette peur qu'un moment on me l'enlève. C'était donc un peu vrai, il m'arrivait d'avoir peur de demain …

- Cloud ?

- Hum ?

- Tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Elle m'attendait au pas de la porte du bar. Je regardais une dernière fois vers le ciel, observant ces petits points blancs lumineux tout là-haut puis j'allai la rejoindre. Elle ferma la porte derrière moi et nous montâmes ensemble à l'étage.

- Ca ira ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'eus le droit à un deuxième baiser sur la joue et à son plus beau sourire avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa chambre. J'attendis qu'elle ferme la porte avant d'entrer dans la mienne lorsque j'entendis la porte se rouvrir.

- Cloud.

A l'entente de mon prénom je reculai pour la voir.

- Oui ?

- Je serai toujours là avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Ses mots réussirent à me donner un certain réconfort.

- Merci Tifa.

Elle me sourit de nouveau et disparu dans sa chambre. Quant à moi je retournai dans mon lit et posai instinctivement mon regard vers la fenêtre.

C'est vrai, elle a toujours été là, et elle le sera toujours.

FIN


End file.
